The proliferation of IEEE 802.11 wireless protocol and the relatively inexpensive hardware for implementing wireless access to communication networks has created a number of security concerns. The wireless access to the network may be established via an access point (“AP”). If the AP is not configured for secure operations and/or the AP is placed where an unauthorized user may setup a link with it, then the security of the communication network may be compromised.
For example, an employee might decide to attach the AP to a company communication network without a proper authorization. In other words, the employee may be authorized to use the company network, but the use of his AP may not be authorized. The employee may have decided to use his AP for more convenient access to the company network. If the AP is not properly configured to provide secure access to only authorized users, then unauthorized users who obtain compatible hardware, may access the communication network. This may be of particular concern when the AP covers an area outside of the employer's facilities. Then, the unauthorized users may access the communication network without physically entering the employer's premises. Even if the employer detects an unauthorized, or rogue, AP, it is difficult to locate the rogue AP because of its relatively small size. There is, therefore, a great need for a system and method to detect and locate the rogue APs.